


Gays in Space

by Nobody419



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everybody's here, It's all klance okay?, Klance Drabbles, Klance-centric, Lookit mah gay babies!, M/M, Space Gays, klance, klance fluff, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody419/pseuds/Nobody419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so Klance fluff. I'm Voltron trash and I'm damn fine and these are my babies being adorable, dorky and gay. They cuddle, they kiss and they just love on each other. Klance-centric, open to prompts via comments. Love is welcome. Haters be warned. Enjoy the stories my fellow dumpster friends. Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cock-Blockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra are assholes with horrible timing but these two are cute so it's okay.

“Paladins!” Allura yelled into the PA system’s microphone. “This is not a drill! Galra ship incoming! Get to your lions as soon as possible.” It was punctuated by an echoing blast that rattled the castle and Coran’s shriek echoing over through the speakers as well.

  
Keith’s head flew up, nearly ramming into the ceiling of his bunk, leaving a giddy Lance giggling deliriously under him. “Quiznak!” he swore in surprise, scrambling off of the blue paladin as he tried to recover. His legs were tangled in the sheets and he fell hard to the metal floor with a breathless grunt.

  
“That was awesome,” Lance snickered, still languid and thoroughly pleased.

  
A quick smack to Lance’s bare chest snapped him out of his post coital stupor. “Get the fuck up man! The Galra are here!” Keith was already scrambling through their mess of clothing for his suit.

  
Lance rubbed his chest and groaned loudly. “Cock-blocking Galra,” he grumbled but eased himself from the bed and searched for his clothes.

  
“Hurry!” Allura’s irritable and slightly panicked command snapped through the speakers.

  
Calling from where he was hopping into his black jumpsuit, Lance turned to look for Keith. “Hey bro, are my gloves over there?”

  
The red paladin buckled his belt with a satisfying click before shooting a murderous glare at his partner. “Seriously? You had your tongue down my throat like five minutes ago. Don’t you ‘bro’ me.”

  
Smirking coyly, Lance came closer to drape himself over Keith’s shoulders. “Pardon me, my beloved boy toy but do you know where my gloves might be?”

  
“Oh God,” Keith groaned, face palming before handing Lance his gloves over his shoulder.

  
He received a spine-tingling kiss to the nape of his neck. “Thank you, my beloved and darling boyfriend.”

  
Face planting in the bed, Keith decided that this was his best option for hiding his blush. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he yelled at Lance, muffled by the pillow he was trying to smother himself with.

  
“And you’re adorable and gonna be late. I’m better at taking your clothes off so you have to do this part on your own,” Lance told him casually, rummaging through their civilian clothes for his helmet.

  
Keith’s ears were as red as his lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. There'll be chapters of different lengths and all that.


	2. Hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! You guys better have a damn good dentist so prepare for cavities from the sweetness. This isn't an apology; it's a warning. You've been warned. You cannot sue. Enjoy!

Lance had hung up a hammock in his lion.

  
Keith wasn’t really sure why and he wasn’t really sure that he cared at this point and he had long since stopped trying to figure out how Lance had even gotten or made a hammock but there was one hanging in his lion, near the back of the cabin and it was being used more and more often.

  
They couldn’t get time alone together; they couldn’t go to the Paladin Lounge because people were walking in and out of there all the time, Shiro usually occupied to the training deck, Pidge just wandered between the grand chambers and the core docks doing system checks. Hunk hung in the mess hall and nowhere else was comfortable anyway. Plus, their rooms were no good. People knew to look for them there if they needed them; Keith would be preferred to be yelled at over the loudspeakers rather than discovered. So, Lance had dragged him to the blue lion, speaking quickly and excitedly with a large and ridiculous smile on his face—and Keith was definitely not smiling faintly as he watched Lance bounce around excitedly. The blue lion welcomed them happily and Keith stared in surprise at the hammock handing in the open space available as Lance gestured grandly towards it with a look of ridiculous pride on his face. And then they were in the hammock.

  
They talked quietly as they lay tangled together. Lance had somehow wound up on top but Keith didn’t complain…much.

  
“I’ve got five other siblings and they’re absolutely crazy. I don’t know how mom puts up with all of us or how my grandparents are still sane,” he murmured. “And mama…she is the most beautiful flower of a woman.”

  
Keith hummed and stroked Lance’s hair again before pushing off the floor with his foot to keep them rocking. He loved hearing Lance talk about his family; his voice got soft and the emotion was transparent in his tone.

  
“She can cook like nobody’s business and she’s so sweet but the second you mess with her family or piss her off, you can practically see the volcanoes erupting in her eyes. If you do something wrong, she can make you feel like the worst but if you do something good she can make you feel like the most beautiful and amazing person in the entire world.”

  
Keith smiled, his fingers still combing through Lance’s hair; Lance nuzzled his face a little deeper into Keith’s shoulder and sighed slowly.

  
He talked for what must’ve been a while; Keith loved every second and spoke of constellations and distant moons back in their solar system from time to time. Eventually, Lance’s voice grew softer and his words because to lose their clarity. “And this one time…my brother and I went down to the beach by our house…” Lance yawned. “And, and there was this huge whale there and my brother, he…he had this look of wonder in his eyes…That sounds dumb, right? But it was awesome…” Lance sighed. "I really want you to meet my family some time..." He stopped talking and Keith’s smile grew slightly when Lance’s breathing evened out.

  
Now, Keith’s shoulder was cramping up because Lance’s head had been there for so long, his leg was stiff because he had hung it out to rock them and he was a little too warm. The lion was barren and the cool metal stretched over their heads, strangely soothing and protective. Lance had fallen asleep what felt like an hour ago and his breathing was deep and even and steadying. Keith kicked out slightly and rocked them again. The hum of the lion resonated kindly through the space. The presence of Lance and knowledge of his friends inside the castle reminded him that he wasn’t alone; he was safe with his cramping shoulder and stiff leg. He kicked off the ground again; he hadn’t this content in a while.


	3. Allura's A Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, yeah, she is and the title kind of says it all but Keith and Lance are still adorable so here you go. You have no teeth after this.

“That…” Lance groaned, stretching out. “…was awesome.” A weary smirk twisted to look at the red paladin emerging to his right.

  
Keith shot him a hardened look, easing his own tight muscles. “That was rough,” he retorted, wincing as his raised his arms over his head and his shoulder protested.

  
“No,” Coran interrupted. “That was a Galra Fleet. Now it’s scrap. Good work paladins!”

  
There was a chorus of half-hearted moans substituting for the usually energetic cheers. Pidge was bracing herself on her knees, staring at the suddenly inviting floor. Hunk was one step ahead of her, sprawled out gracelessly over the pristine marble and panting dramatically. Even Shiro, attempting to maintain some semblance of togetherness, had a slightly glassy look in his eyes and his taunt shoulders were slumped once he removed his helmet.

  
Allura’s face creased with concern. “That was a hard won victory, paladins.” Her formal address was less affective as her motherly tone slipped in. “You’ve earned the remainder of the evening off. Coran and I will monitor the systems and keep watch for any more Galra. You’re free to rest.”

  
Hunk took this order seriously, stumbling for his bunk and muttering complaints about the ‘stupid rude dinner-ruiners the Galra are’. Soothing him with promises that he saved the food, Coran gave the yellow paladin a kind pat on the shoulder and followed him to the stairs. Pidge faltered back into her lion’s mouth, murmuring something about fixing the cloaking the device and toppled into the waiting chair. Shiro walked up as well, taking the steps two at a time and around the corner with a slightly haunted look in his eyes.

  
Allura narrowed her eyes; he was probably going to clock hours in the training deck. She’d come by later with some hot tea and hopefully get him to sleep. For now, she focused on the remaining two paladins as they tottered behind her. Swaying on their feet, Lance and Keith followed Allura. She kept with their slow pace, patient and watchful in case they fell over; she half expected them to. Maintaining a quiet, one-sided conversation, she kept the drone of her low voice sweet and constant with mild compliments and advice. It seemed pointless, however, since they only hummed quietly whenever she prompted them.

  
Then Keith stumbled, tipping forward. For a moment, Allura’s heart leapt and she gasped because she was slow and it was the only thing she could do. Luckily for her and Keith, Lance was there. He grabbed Keith’s wrist as he went down and with a yank the red paladin’s arm was draped over the shoulders of his blue comrade.

  
“Thanks,” Keith mumbled, his head still bobbing forward.

  
Lance grunted.

  
Allura blinked. That was not a usual Keith and Lance encounter; Lance said something stupid, Keith would point out the flaw, Lance would fumble with a horrible retort and Keith would point out the flaw in that as well. She halted, watching in fascination as Lance and Keith worked up the stairs in slow, bumbling steps. She made a decision. “You’re not going to make it to your rooms,” she told them bluntly. “They’re on the other side of the castle. Let’s go to the Paladin Lounge instead. You can rest there. I can make some tea,” she finished cheerfully.

  
The paladins merely followed her as she changed direction. She glanced back to see them following her, still leaning on each other. Thankfully, the journey was short despite their crawl of a pace. Lance and Keith collapsed gratefully back on the couch and Allura was suddenly itching to do something.

  
“Wait here!” she advised rather than ordered. “I’ll bring out that herbal tea.”

  
Keith raised his eyes, meeting Allura’s blearily. “Thanks, princess,” he spoke, talking for both as Lance was now barely conscious. Together they began unbuckling and removing their armor and peeling off the black suits to reveal their civilian clothes.  
Allura left and busied herself in the kitchen, bustling around contentedly as she began to heat the water and removed a diffuser that was probably far different from the kind the paladins were familiar with on Earth; at least, it seemed likely after all the differences Pidge had explained. The mice pattered around the counter, following her as she worked. She pulled out a few boxes of the different, preserved teas before she realized something. “Quiznak,” she hissed, allowing herself the curse word since it was only her and the mice. Though the other three looked mildly surprised and offended, the lithe blue one nodded his approval as they scampered after her. She left the water to be warmed and brushed towards the door.

  
“I forgot to ask, did you want Junipaya berry tea or Sentaru leaf tea?” Allura called, poking her head in. No response. She frowned, more curious than concerned. “Keith? Lance?” All it took was a few paces before she could get a clear view of the plush cushions and realized what had happened. Allura’s eyes softened, taking in the scene with affection.

  
Keith was reclined, stretched luxuriously over the curved couch. One arm was folded up and behind his head, supporting him against the back of the plush cushions. He was a quiet sleeper, the only indication that he was still alive being the light fluttering of his dark lashes and the deep rise and fall of his chest. Speaking of his chest, Lance was draped over it. Nestling his head comfortably into the curve of Keith’s shoulder, Lance was a little louder—his deep breaths released with a slight puff that he sighed out. His hair was flattened against the dark cloth of Keith’s shirt. His left arm was hidden, crushed between the back of the couch and Keith’s hip while the other arm had fallen and dangled over the side of the couch. Keith had a hand draped over Lance’s back, fingers just stretched out enough to brush the bottom curls of Lance’s hair. Their legs were tangled together.

  
As Allura watched, Lance stiffened into an unconscious stretch and snuffled as he buried his face a little deeper into Keith’s chest. Keith didn’t move and Allura surveyed, fascinated, as Lance’s head bobbed with the steady rise and fall of Keith’s chest. She smiled, quietly retreating to put the tea away.

* * *

After, she and the mice returned to the control room, noting Coran as he tapped quietly away at the keys. “Coran?” she asked, her voice forcing a tone of casualness as she began to poke at a few keys of her own.

  
“Yes, princess?”

  
“So we still have security feeds in the Paladin Lounge?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Are we still able to record security feeds?”

  
“I believe so.”

  
“Save the security feed of the Paladin Lounge for today.”

  
Coran frowned but typed away dutifully. “Alright, princess, but why do you want t-oh.”

  
A quick glance over her shoulder gave her a nice view of Coran, his eyes shining with a fatherly light and he was smiling warmly at the monitor as he watched the two snoozing paladins. Pacing closer, she smiled again and watched beside him, drawing happiness from the look of peace on their faces. Keith’s arm had shifted and was now curled protectively over Lance’s back but otherwise they were in the same position.

  
“Should we move them to their beds?” she whispered unnecessarily to Coran; she didn’t need to keep her voice down but did anyway.

  
He shook his head. “Not yet anyway. They deserve the rest. Why don’t you bring this to them instead?”

  
She followed him to a cabinet near the entrance to the grand chamber and gratefully took the blanket he offered her. “I didn’t know we had a linens port.”

  
“Don’t you remember?” Coran closed the panels. “Your father often worked himself to the bone in here. It was the least I could do to keep him comfortable.”

  
Allura was quiet. “Thank you, Coran.” The words were deep and musical and sang with her gratitude.

* * *

She walked back to the lounge as the lights of the castle dimmed knowingly; she reminded herself to retrieve Shiro after her errand. She tried not to think of her father and how much alike he and her black paladin were. They both worked themselves to the bone and were always throwing themselves in harm’s way and always-her throat as she entered the hallways leading to the Paladin Lounge There was one difference that always reminded Allura that her new paladins were not the paladins of old; their age. Earthlings had shorter life-spans than Alteans. When Allura found out their age she was tempted to redact her comment on their first fight with the Guardian; to her, that is, next to her age, they were children. Shiro wasn’t her father, she thought, glaring at the thick blanket folded in her arms as she entered the Paladin Lounge; Shiro wasn’t the King, ancient and powerful with his acquired wisdom; Shiro was a twenty-five-year-old pilot. And the others…Allura’s breath hitched as she looked up.

  
Lance and Keith were still asleep on the couch, curled into each other and breathing softly. Her eyes glistened while she glided, moving with a sense of surrealism as she drifted closer. She clenched to hands tightly around the blanket as she unfolded it, gripping the seams hard so she wouldn’t see them shaking. Taking extra care, she laid the blanket over them, pushing the edges down to contour their hips. They didn’t even twitch. Pulling away, Allura’s lips quivered and she reached out. A bruise was blooming on Keith’s forehead—she remembered how Keith was hammered by an out of control Galra ship that had been shot and was spiraling; she remembered how the red lion rammed into an asteroid; she remembered how Keith snapped an irritable yet laden ‘I’m fine!’ at a panicking Lance; she remembered how high and scared Lance’s voice had become; she remembered how Hunk had roared in uncharacteristic rage when Lance’s ship was pelted by laser fire; how terrified Pidge’s cries were when she yelled for back up as she was chased from the group; how scattered Shiro sounded as he shakily tried to get the paladins to recover.

  
Keith sighed, his fingers curling and uncurling as he twitched in his sleep.

  
“You’re so young…” she choked out around her tight throat as she stroked Keith’s hair from his eyes. Her fingers brushed against his forehead as she continued to card her fingers through his hair. It was thick and matted, tangles twisted among the clumps. Her hand drifted to Lance, feeling the difference in his short hair. It was softer, better cared for and silkily slid through her fingers. As she pet the blue paladin, Lance hummed happily—a contented smile beginning to curve at his lips. When she continued, he sighed and nuzzled Keith’s chest. A shaky smile found its way onto Allura’s face and she swallowed a sniff.

  
_My paladins_ , she thought, tender to balance protectiveness. _You’re my paladins._


	4. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stuff that's a little hotter and a little heavier. Enjoy yourselves!

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Lance whined, shying away from the antiseptic soaked rag Keith was using on his cuts.

  
His medic frowned. “Quit complaining,” he grunted, dabbing at a particularly irritated gash between his shoulder blades.

  
“Yeah, man,” Pidge called. “Take it like a paladin of Voltron, not some wimp from Earth.” She was apparently demonstrating, glaring at the ground in concentration as Shiro continued to skillfully swab her own injures. Her jaw was tight, braced for the pain she refused to vocalize.

  
Hunk lumbered back in at that moment, laden with more provisions. “Okay, I’ve more Band-Aid…things and patches and some ice packs and other stuff that looked helpful,” he informed everyone, dumping his loot on the ground before falling back onto the Paladin Lounge couch.

  
The soft padding of pacing steps stopped as Allura unclasped her worried hands and began to treat the other warriors too. “I am sorry, paladins,” she said, her face worn with her concern. “But we cannot use the pods for minor injuries, no matter how cumulative. The effects on your immune systems would be incredibly detrimental.” Her guilty tone chased her wise words; trying to ignore the sorrow in her voice, Hunk gratefully removed the armor covering his right arm and rolled up the fabric to reveal the bruise at his elbow the armor had failed to protect as she wrapped the ice pack in cloth and held it against his injury.

  
“It’s fine, princess,” Shiro reassured her gently. “We should get used to treating ourselves anyway, for emergencies.” He was using his dad voice and as much as everyone loved to tease him because of it, it was grounding and right now, that was really nice. They were bruised and battered and tired enough.

  
Lance rolled his shoulders experimentally as Keith pulled away, still wincing. “Ow,” he grumbled. “Why couldn’t we have just stayed in the lions to blast that stinking patrol of infinite bots?”

  
Turning away, Keith tugged off his shirt and Lance soaked his own rag in antiseptic. “Because we don’t want to light the freaking forest on fire, idiot,” Keith muttered. He hunched over and let Lance clean the laser burns that had gotten through his shield. “There are beings that depend on those forests to live. That’s the whole reason we went there, remember? To liberate them?”

  
“Still, man, you gotta admit,” Hunk piped out from the couch. “That was rough. We were getting our butts handed to us near the end.”

  
“Alright,” Shiro interrupted, finishing up with the patch on Pidge’s shoulder and pulling the tank top string back over her deltoid. “That’s enough. We’re all tired and sore but we won. This isn’t the time to be focusing on the negative. Besides, battle scars are reminders of what we’ve survived.”

  
There was an awkward silence as the other paladins stared at him soberly before Pidge broke the silence the only way she knew how; bluntly. “Bad choice of words, Mr. Champion,” she said, clamoring onto the back cushions of the couch so she could push Shiro forward and begin binding the ice pack to his side.

  
A look of discomfort flashed across his face. “Oh, no, guys, I didn’t mean to-”

  
“Please don’t do that either,” Hunk grunted as Allura shone a flashlight in his eyes, checking for a concussion. “Don’t be guilty for being through a lot. It’s just…I dunno, it’s a sucky reminder, I guess.”

  
Shiro sighed as Pidge slid down to his side. “Yeah. I know.” He shook his head and rose, albeit painfully. “Alright paladins, let’s get some shut eye.”

  
Pidge and Hunk stumbled to their feet obediently and began to make their way towards their respective rooms. Allura gathered the leftover supplies and left with a soft ‘goodnight’ to them all. As Shiro was in the doorway, he realized that Keith and Lance hadn’t moved. “Aren’t you guys going to bed?”

  
Lance shook his head, scowling in concentration at Keith’s back as he patched him up with a collection of bandages at his side. “I’m not done yet. Don’t worry, Shiro. We’ll hit the hay soon.”

  
Keith nodded in agreement, hissing through his teeth when Lance hit a particularly sensitive spot.

  
“Alright,” Shiro consented. “Just…don’t kill each other, okay?”

  
Lance’s head popped up over Keith’s mess of black hair. “Moi? Never!” he protested in mock offense.

  
Rolling his eyes, Shiro turned away with a soft ‘night’.

  
The quiet of lounge was peaceful as Lance finished up and Keith stretched stiffly. The lights were dimming and the hum of the castle felt kind of like an alien lullaby. And yet, despite the atmosphere that the two had come to appreciate after a hard battle, tension seemed to crackle around Lance. Keith turned and stared at him, worried, but Lance refused to meet his eyes and found that picking at the spare bandages was far more interesting.  
“Hey,” Keith said, his voice taking on that tenor of soft kindness he’d reserved only for Lance. “What’s wrong?”

  
A second passed before Lance let out a heavy breath and fell backward, letting his head rest on the seat of the couch. “I…Gah. Just…I don’t...I don't know, I don't…dammit, Keith, I don't want to lose you…”

  
Lance didn’t really have a filter; at least, not in public. He said what he was thinking no matter the consequences. But he always seemed to have a vault on his personal feelings. His family he could talk about with enthusiasm but if he touched on his homesickness he just seemed to shut down. Keith knew that he could make fun of a lot of things about Lance—it was part of their dynamic—but anything said in confidence to each other was carefully guarded.

  
Keith shifted carefully and let himself lean back beside Lance, pressing himself against his side as a steadying, warm support. “You’re not gonna lose me. This wasn’t even that close of a call.”

  
“I know but that’s what terrifies me,” Lance said, squeezing his eyes shut. “Keith, you…I don’t…you’re just so freaking important to me, okay?” His voice was cracking. “And this was just another fight but every time a Galra came close to you, I was just so scared. And you’re awesome and amazing and I shouldn’t be scared but I am and, and the Galra have been ruling for ten thousand years and have taken over everything and we’re not just gonna defeat them overnight, y’know? And Hunk and I were talking and we’re really worried because we don’t even know if we’re ever gonna go home and I really don’t want to lose you to these-”

  
As the panic rose in Lance’s voice Keith rose too, sitting up and moving closer until he was straddling Lance and gripping his face. “Hey, whoa, whoa, hey, hey,” he soothed, trying to get Lance to focus on him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Look, I’m right here, see? I’m here, I’m fine. I’m alright.”

  
Lance’s hands were shaking in the dim light as they cupped Keith’s face gently. His expression was weathered with stress and tormenting conflict that scared Keith. Lance was breathing, loud and deep as he focused. For a moment, he just stared at Keith, taking in the freckles and that one little scar over his eyebrow and the way his lips puckered tightly when he was concerned and his forehead crinkled and his hair fell in front of those beautiful eyes—and Lance kissed him. It was desperate and his lips were rough and possessive and Keith wasn’t really sure what to do with himself because this was hot. Lance was gripping his head, those slender fingers that worked magic tangled in his hair and holding him close. All Keith could think of was how beautiful Lance had looked with the soft blue lights twinkling in his eyes before his closed in bliss and how much lean muscle was packed under his hands as he gripped Lance’s shoulders for support and how that one, simple gesture, that interaction held so emotion. He kissed back—because he’s a polite boyfriend—and they moved against each other in synchronization. Keith pushed harder and pressed Lance against couch cushions, their legs curling around each other. Lance had begun to rake his fingers through Keith’s hair, which wasn’t helping anything. Keith’s hands were exploring Lance’s chest, feeling out the muscle tone with new appreciation. They were getting hotter and more desperate and panting for the air they weren’t letting themselves get and then—

“Ah, wait, no, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Lance groaned, pulling away. He sat up slowly and rolled his shoulders. “Damn, that burn hurts.”

Keith glowered at him as he slid off. “You and your stupid injuries.”

A smirk pulled itself across Lance’s face, sweat making his skin glisten tantalizingly. “I am very happy with the turn of events, seriously. But if we try to have sex now we’ll just end up hurting even more and then it won’t be nearly as fun.”

The logic was there, but logic wasn’t exactly at the forefront of Keith’s mind right now. He cocked an eyebrow. “So basically,” he ground out. “You’re making me wait.”

Lance smiled brightly at him.


	5. Pigeons and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Lance would totally do this.

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?"

Keith sat up, turning and glaring at him murderously. "Dammit Lance, just shut up."

His boyfriend shrugged, settling his head a little more comfortably into his hands folded behind his head. "It's a valid question," he argued, staring contemplatively up at the ceiling. "Do they only think about bread? Do they have pigeon girlfriends and boyfriends? Do they think about the meaning of life and all that?"

Keith face planted into his pillow. "I am going to smother you," he growled.

The two paladins had been sharing Keith's room for a while, with Lance sneaking in to cuddle when everyone else had closed their doors. Keith loved it--not like he would tell Lance though; there were a few certainties in their relationship and Keith being stubborn was one of them. But the way that Lance would curl against his back or the precious mornings where he woke up in those toned, olive arms and felt safe or the way that Lance would snuffle in his sleep sometimes...Yeah, Keith loved it. Keith loved Lance.

He just loved him less at moments like this.

"I feel like pigeons could have feelings but at the same time is sounds ridiculous. Do I sound ridiculous?”

“Yes,” Keith ground out, flopping over and coiling into a ball to escape from the idiocy next to him.

Lance snorted in substitution of a laugh. “I wonder if they think about space. Like, ‘I wish I could fly up there. I wish I could see what was up there.’ Something like that?”

Now, Keith was quiet.

Lance’s voice had softened out of that ‘I-will annoy-you’ tenor and into his low, contemplative tone. This, Keith liked.

“I was like that when I was a kid,” Lance murmured. “I would stare up at the stars and my older sister would point out the constellations for me and my brother. And I would reach out like I could touch the stars even if I couldn’t.”

It had reached the point of emotion depth for Lance so his voice rumbled sensually in his chest and Keith felt his pensive shoulders slacken.

“Saturn was my favorite. It had all the rings going around. Its hella pretty and me and my brothers used to joke it was having a hula-hooping contest with some other planets we couldn’t see.”

The soft lullaby of Lance voice sang through the quiet dark of their room, warm and thick with emotion. Keith shifted a little closer and pressed his back to Lance’s side, enjoying the vibrations and the warmth.

“And one time, abuela got us a telescope and we set it up on the roof and we’d go up there even if it was cloudy and shove each other because we wanted to have a turn. And sometimes, we’d bring up sodas and name some random stars that we saw better than others.”

Keith hummed sleepily and felt Lance drape one of his arms over his shoulder, cuddling closer. The hum of the castle, the comfort of his room, the warmth of his boyfriend; Keith didn’t know that things could feel this right.

“Do you think pigeons name stars?”

“Dammit Lance!” Keith growled, rolling to mercilessly beat him with a pillow.


End file.
